Labyrinthine
by GhostlyMostly
Summary: A collection of themes and one-shots, possibly two-shots. Kagura centric, mostly serious concepts and perhaps some comedy.
1. Abuto

_Theme: Dreams_

_Pairing: AbutoKagu slight KamuiKagu_

_Word Count: 397_

* * *

_Lost Nostalgia_

Punches and kicks filled his line of vision of an old forgotten memory. The hysteria in her eyes, the bittersweet giggling resounding in his mind. The way his blood dripped from her hands was almost bewitching. She desperately tried to hide the darkness that dwelled within her but it all came overflowing. Almost like innocent tears from a young maiden. She held the eyes of a monster ready to devour him till nothing was left...this was the Yato pride.

Abuto awoke in darkness; he scratched his head and smirked. It was rare for him to dream. His dreams were blank nothingness. Now all he could think about was her familiar sapphire eyes. It had been a few years since the incident in Yoshiwara. Time seemed to go by quickly here in space.

She must be several years older, finally becoming a young woman. He could only imagine how deadly she is now. A powerful Yato woman to her caliber was hard to come by these days. He felt his blood boil in anticipation. Now that's a fight he'd love to have again. However he felt for certain that he might not be able to escape so easily this time. Abuto never fought the same person twice, many reasons being they never lived through the first fight.

Abuto had a feeling it won't be long until the estranged siblings collided. It would be a sad sight if he kills her but he doubted she wouldn't go down without dragging him to hell with her. Leaving absolutely nothing but havoc and chaos for a poor servant like Abuto to clean up.

The way those siblings thought were like night and day, a real tragedy in his perspective. At the time when they first fought she was only a kid, but Kagura was able to keep up with Abuto effortlessly. She has potential to destroy everything in her wake, but chooses peace instead. Unlike her merciless aniki who wishes destruction and ruin until someone strong enough can challenge him. Perhaps it was best this way, had they got along the world would have been done for already. That would be too easy. Abuto would never dare admit this, that's just asking for definite suicide.

He laughed, and began on his morning with his Harusame duties. It was about time to wake his ruthless captain.

_I wonder when we'll meet again._


	2. Kamui

Theme: Loneliness

Pairing: Slight KamuiKagu

Word Count: 415

* * *

_Another Day With You Here_

3-z

It was two a.m. and Kagura was still by herself in the lonely desolate house. Unfortunately, this was supposed to be normal. Kagura usually sleeps alone until her older brother comes back. That is, if he even returns...Kamui sometimes doesn't arrive home at all. Kagura is just waiting for the day when he never comes back. She would never dare to admit that she was scared to never see him again. However so, she refused to show weakness in front of others. So she kept a tight lip from her feelings. Her father would come home occasionally when he was in between business trips but that only lasted a short time before he left again-ultimately leaving her.

Kagura sat up realizing she was not going to get much sleep tonight. Something didn't feel right in her stomach, perhaps she needed to eat. Instead images of her mother came flooding in the front view of her mind. She knew it wasn't her gluttonous stomach that was the cause of her issue; she just didn't want to be alone. She tried to shake the feeling but it was inevitability still there.

"Sukonbu aru" she muttered and headed off into the living room.

Video games would rid her mind of such desperate feelings. Perhaps forgetting— if not for a little while—could help her.

Hours passed and the bags under her eyes only grew darker. The approaching day break began to surface; chasing the ink like sky away. The sudden jingle of keys woke her from her trance. It was weird, almost like her books she read in school. She concentrated so hard on the game.

"Oi Bakamui, you're dripping water on the floor aru."

Kagura watched him stumble through the door drenched from head to toe. She chewed on her sukonbu from the couch and pressed pause to her video game.

He sighed ignoring her and brushed her legs off the coffee table.

"Hey!—"

"I'll be in the shower." Kamui disappeared into the bathroom. Kagura glared and wiped her damp ankle with distaste.

"Why the hell is he all wet aru?" Kagura shrugged while turning off the TV. It was already far too late to attempt to get any sleep at this point. She might as well get ready since her stupid aniki finally came home.

Despite hating her brother for many unforgivable reasons, she couldn't fight the smile that tugged at her lips. He was all she had and maybe that was enough.


	3. Gintoki

Theme: Faded

Pairings: GinKagu

Word Count: 587

* * *

_Summer Haze_

Birds chirped distantly outside the window. The sun creeped its way up casting soft hues in the small plain room. The light was unwanted and made the sloppy drunk's head pound in annoyance. He contemplated giving up liquor for life while nursing his horrendous hangover. He knew for certain it was just his migraine speaking.

Gintoki groaned in pain. How the hell did he get home last night? The silver samurai didn't remember and certainly didn't care to in that moment. Not like he could if he wanted to, he only saw muggy black nothingness from the previous night. It was nothing too out of the ordinary, plus he got home into his bed just fine-

Hold on.

Why was familiar vermilion hair peeking out from his bleached white comforter?

No, no, no, no hold on. He and Kagura had this talk years ago that it was no longer cute to share a futon after she turned fifteen. He was called a lolicon enough as it was back then.

God that discussion was excruciatingly painful to talk about sex with the last person he'd ever want that conversation with. Gintoki loves talking about it! He remembered trying to delicately explain it to a then fifteen year old Kagura. He didn't know what was worse, attempting to describe it or having her tell him she already knew all about sex and explaining it in extreme graphic detail to make the toughest samurai blush-he included!

He automatically noticed he was not wearing boxers and was in fact completely naked.

Gintoki was not prepared to face on her hellish Yato father that would definitely torment his ass slowly.

He didn't have to leave it to imagination to think what Kagura's father would do to him. In fact, he already described gruesome details of Gintoki's demise if he laid a hand on his gluttonous princess.

He was stuck. What did he do? God was he so out of his mind that he...He touched Kagura?

Even if he was drunk and stupid he knew better than to...do those things with her. Even now that she was no longer a child and a growing adult before his eyes he saw her nothing less than someone he had to protect—her innocence especially.

He was too drunk to deal with all the overwhelming emotions he was dealing with. If he could get up, he'd certainly fly off into the galaxy where her father could never find him.

"K-Kagura?"

Gintoki's gut wretched in pain as he attempted to wake her up. He sat up immediately running out of the room to the toilet to empty the contents of his stomach.

Even his gut couldn't handle it.

"Gin-chan?" Her voice spoke through the paper thin door. She wasn't even fully awake.

More than anything Gintoki wasn't ready to face her. It would just confirm that everything was real. He couldn't hide from her no matter how much he wanted to. She was nineteen for crying out loud. Clearly a woman no matter if he still views her as the fourteen year old little girl she once was.

She opened the door fully clothed in her normal pajamas.

"Will ya get out already? I need to go. Maybe spilling yer guts will keep you from drinking for a while this time, yes?" She shoved him out closing the door behind her as if nothing happened at all. And maybe nothing did happen.

He can only hope.


	4. Katsura

Theme: Spontaneous

Pairing: KatsuKagu

Word Count: 934

* * *

Kagura had just arrived back from her various space trips with her father. This adventure in particular took quite a long time. Without her even realizing, seventeen months had gone by. However, the young yato woman was aware that time passed quickly in space. It was forever plunged in darkness with no indication of day or night. The days ran together and time seemed to slip away that much quicker. Kagura didn't think of these things in such a perplexed way, she just couldn't wait to show off her new fighting skills to her family back home on earth.

The megane and the cheap bastard who always "forgot" to pay her. Those were the people that mattered to her. Of course that wasn't just all, Kagura made many friends on earth.

She walked the familiar road back to her favorite place in the world, Yorozuya. Kagura practically skipped the whole way there excited. When she opened the door she expected to see Shinpachi making tea and Gin-chan lying around reading JUMP. However instead she was greeted with silence. The disappointment was overwhelming but the irritation was greater.

"Where in the world could they be? Leader then thought." He narrated out loud.

"Wha-?" She quickly turned around to be faced with the last person she thought she'd see first since coming back to earth. Hell, she even thought she'd see that sadist first than-

"What the hell are you doing here, Zura?" She frowned obviously disappointed.

"And why are you speaking in narrative, aru."

"My name is Katsura not-"

"Zura, I get it." Kagura finished and sighed. Then her mind worked quickly putting two and two together with a smirk.

"Say, Zura-

"Katsura."

"Whatever, you wouldn't happen to be hiding here from the certain tax payer thief's, would you?" He took a little longer to answer then he intended which caused Kagura's grin to widen.

"I'm surprised, what happened to your costume or get up?"

He began to sweat profusely. She'd know if he was obviously lying. Why else would Zura be alone in the Yorozuya household?

She sat down on the couch with her arms folded in front of her large developed bosom.

"I'll need someone to distract me so I don't accidently call the police. Maybe we can walk around town?"

"How would that keep me from getting caught? That's why I'm here!"

She rolled her eyes.

"Obviously change and not look like you. Then let's go to town."

"Good idea, leader."

Some things just never change, do they?

After waiting for Katsura in the living room for so long she began to think the sneaky bsstard climbed out the window. What was taking him so long?

"Hurry up, Zura. I'm starving!"

"It's not Zura, its Katsuo"

He was shining so bright it was hurting her eyes!

What the hell did he do now?

They set off their journey around town. Of course Zura's get up was causing more attention than as a disguise should.

"For once you actually look like a normal man."

His hair was cut short and styled. Instead of his usual yukata and haori he wore a quarter sleeve shirt and nice pants.

"But of course you had to pick the wrong time for that! You're getting more attention this way!"

"Leader, this way I gain the women's trust. The cops won't think I'm suspicious."

"Nobody trusts a gigolo! That's a woman's mortal enemy!"

Kagura sighed, he made her exhausted but he did look nice for once. But naturally, against all odds the town was flooded with cops everywhere.

"Katsuo" acted oblivious.

He grabbed her hand randomly.

"Leader, there's ice cream. Girls like this?"

"Hah you're actually worried about what women think and like? It seems your brain is even acting more normal."

He pulled her along to the stand not listening to her comments.

"One ice cream!"

Kagura smacked Zura knocking the breath out of him. That's an indirect kiss!

"Ahh what a shy girlfriend you have!" The ice cream man laughed amused.

Kagura turned bright red and covered her fuming face.

"She can be a bit rough on the outside. But in the inside she-"

Kagura grabbed the ice cream, dropped the money and pulled Katsura away.

She purposely crushed his hand in embarrassment.

"WHAT THE HELL IS YOUR PROBLEM, ZU-"

He was aware he might die but he grabbed ahold of the enraged Yato girl and embraced her.

"Please don't be mad, I've just really missed you since you've been gone."

He peeked and noticed around the corner one of the policemen that has been on his tail for years was staring straight at him with dead eyes. Katsura knew those eyes were filled with sadistic tendencies.

Unbeknownst to "Katsuo", Kagura stood perfectly still with dizziness overwhelming her.

She never was held quite like this and it was causing her brain to fry in confusion.

The click of metal rang out and Kagura realized she was hand cuffed.

"Hey!"

"You're arrest for public affection, China."

"That's not against the law you idiot!"

He pulled her along while she screamed profanities at the young police officer.

Katsuo just silently watched her go letting out a breath he didn't realize he was holding.

"I'm sorry leader. I promise to take you to town again."

* * *

**Yay! Finally finished this chapter! Hope you guys like it!**

**Xoxo**

**Ghostly**


End file.
